


A Myth Comes To Life

by LunaTheEnemy



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Don't Judge, Gen, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaTheEnemy/pseuds/LunaTheEnemy
Summary: An old enemy of the KND has escaped from her prison in the Artic base. It's up to Numbuh 1, his team and a lot of the agents to recapture their new enemy.





	A Myth Comes To Life

In the darkest coldest corner of the artic base  one can find the worst of the KND's enemies. Some of them have been there for many KND Generations. Some of them are legends, some of them are myths, and some of them have been forgotten.

"Excuse me, young man." The voice is coming from the dark cell. The two guards, Numbuh 15.7 and Numbuh 989, looks sceptical at each other. Numbuh 15.7 goes a little closer.

"What do you want?" Numbuh 989 raises her gun, and is scanning the cell looking for the owner of the voice. A small old lady steps out into the light.

"No need to be so jumpy, my dear children." Numbuh 989 has taken up her com, but Numbuh 15.7 stops her.

"Come on... What can one old lady do?" He says. She looks uneasy at the small woman, and lowers her gun. She watches as Numbuh 15.7 talks with the woman, the prisoner. She doesn't like it. If she is here, than that means she is an enemy of the KND. 

She steps out of the hearing range, and guards the door like she, they, are suppose to. Her com sparks and comes to life.

"Numbuh 15.7. Numbuh 989. Report your current status. Over." She answers the com, while glancing backwards at Numbuh 15.7. "All is well in sector 3UE, sir. Over."

The old lady is now laughing, or maybe cackling is the right word. Anyway it's freaking her out. She doesn't want anything to do with the old lady, and can't wait untill her shift is over.

"My dear boy, don't you want some candy? You are too thin, my dear." Numbuh 15.7 looks at the candy bar with triumph, and takes a bite. It's delicious. The taste overwhelmes him, it takes over everything and he doesn't even notice it when his body hits the ground or Numbuh 989 screaming at him. He is paralyzed unable to take in his surroundings. 

Numbuh 989 points her gun at the old lady.  
"Who? Who are you?" She is shaking. Everything is wrong. Nothing of this was suppose to happen. 

"Your worst nightmare, my dear." The old lady smiles at the terrified agent, and everything goes black.

The two agents that are suppose to take over for Numbuh 15.7 and Numbuh 989 find their paralyzed bodies and an open cage.


End file.
